Time
by LollipopRot
Summary: Everything was sharp, too bright, too loud. The sickly sweet stench of death assaulted her senses. “No,” she whispered “No!”Just a short one shot... BB Angst and Romance


Okay this isn't my first Bones fan fic but it is the first I've posted on this site... I will warn you now that when I write I don't bother worrying about grammar and crap like that. I don't have anyone to check over my work and make it make sense and whatnot and I'm much too lazy to do it myself. I tried to keep everyone in character. I actually started this fic by writing a part in the middle and built it up from there so if u find a part that doesn't seem to fit with the rest towards the middle that would be why. So that being said, tell me if you find anything that can be fixed. I don't own Bones, the characters, blah blah blah... the only character I own in this story is Christine... anyways I'm done rambling about things that none of you care about... time for the fluff and angst and whatnot!

Temperance sat at her desk staring absentmindedly at her computer screen while chewing on her bottom lip. She was deep in thought and didn't even notice Booth as he stood in her doorway watching her. He couldn't help but notice how cute she looked, as soon as the thought entered his head he quickly shook it away. He couldn't think like that, she was just his partner. He stepped forward, reluctant to interrupt her thoughts.

"Hey Bones." She looked up Startled.

"How long have you been there?" she asked. He chuckled and lied,

"Not long," and he continued before she could interrupt

"I noticed that you haven't eaten at all today, wanna head over to the dinner and grab a bite to eat." Temperance was just about to turn him down when her stomach growled very loudly reminding her of how hungry she really was, she laughed

"All right Booth I guess I am pretty hungry" He grinned and grabbed her coat as she stood up. On their way out Booth put his hand gently on the small of her back as always. Temperance smiled to herself, there was a time when something like that would make her mad but she didn't mind so much anymore. They got to the dinner and ordered their usual. They talked about their recent case. It had been a sad one, tough on both of them. The bones of twin girls had been found in a park, they had only been three when they died. It had turned out that their father had killed them. Their mother had died giving birth to them and it had just become to much for him to deal with. They also talked about their last session with Dr. Sweets.

"He's starting to sound like Angela, she's always trying to get us together." Temperance said laughing. Booth laughed with her,

"I agree, it's like they've started to work together." They spent the next two hours talking and when they realized how late it had become they left. Booth suggested they take a walk and Temperance agreed, it was a nice night out. The stars shone brilliantly and it wasn't too cold out. As they walked Booth had to fight hard not to take her hand into his own. He was having an increasingly hard time fighting his feelings for her lately. They were on their way back to the SUV when Booth suddenly froze and pushed Temperance behind him. Time seemed to slow almost to a halt the world was completely silent for a moment. Then the silence was shattered by the thunder of bullets. Booth pulled out his gun and fired back. Temperance squeezed her eyes shut in fear. Booth ran after the car that was speeding away and Temperance opened her eyes to watch. The car got away and she watched in horror as Booth fell to his knees, one of the bullets must have got him she thought as a new wave of fear tore it's way through her. She stood and ran to where he was, calling out his name

"Booth!" she said her voice breaking slightly. She fell to her knees in front of him and her eyes widened in terror. He was covered in blood, more than one of the bullets had hit him.

"Bones, are you hurt?" He said weakly before falling forward into her arms. She hugged him to her chest,

"I'm fine Booth, I'm gonna call for help." She pulled out her cell phone and frantically dialed 911 telling them about the bullet wounds and their location. As she hung up the phone, Booth reached up and wiped a tear that she hadn't even noticed had fallen from her cheek.

"Hey, don't cry bones. I'm fine." He whispered.

"Booth you're not fine." she said fighting tears. He passed out shortly after and she begged him frantically to wake up.

"Don't leave me Booth. Please wake up, I need you." After what felt like hours an ambulance came. They arrived at the hospital and they took Booth away leaving Temperance in the waiting room.

Temperance stood shaking slightly from the shock of the events of the past hour. She had called Angela earlier and she was just walking up, sadness on her heart but determination to be there for Tempe kept the tears at bay. Temperance clung to Angela desperately needing the comfort her friend offered her. She choked back the sobs that threatened to overwhelm her as she imagined the man she loved dying. All the things left unsaid, all the things left unfinished. Though she never would have admitted it before she needed him. His smile brightened her day, his gaze melted her heart. A simple word breathed from his angel lips had the power to turn her knees to jelly and fill her stomach with butterflies. She couldn't imagine life without him and couldn't remember how she had survived before he had come into her life. But he knew none of this, he was dying, he would never know. The sobs that threatened to overwhelm her broke free and there was nothing she could do to stop the flood of emotions that spilled from her.

Several hours later a doctor walked into the waiting room where Temperance and the squints were. He looked around and his eyes fell on Temperance. Her eyes were red and bloodshot and her shirt was stained with Booth's blood.

"Dr. Brennan?" He asked.

"Yes." She answered, standing and looking him in the eyes. He ran a hand through his hair and said "Agent Booth is in stable condition, for now. He is in a coma. I'm afraid to say that he may not make it through the night and if he does he may never wake from the coma." Temperance didn't hear the rest of what the doctor was saying. She felt as if her whole world was being sucked away. It was as if time had slowed down. She watched in slow motion as Cam said something to the doctor and he walked away. She watched as Angela burst into tears and Jack moved with dizzying slowness to pull Angela against him, holding her while she sobbed. She watched as Cam cried silently, patting Zack on the shoulder. Then suddenly a strange clarity came over her and everything was back to normal speed. Everything was sharp, too bright, too loud. The sickly sweet stench of death assaulted her senses.

"No," she whispered "No!" she said louder, "Seeley's not going to die." Angela moved away from Jack

"Sweetie," she started to say. Temperance interrupted her

"Don't Ange, Just don't... I," she sighed and turned to walk away.

"Wait Tempe," Angela said quickly. Temperance stopped but didn't turn around.

"I need to be alone for a bit, Ange. I need to think." she whispered.

The Squints took turns saying goodbye to Booth. It was getting late and even though Cam had given everyone the next day off they still had things they had to do. Angela hung behind having Jack wait for her in the car as they had driven to the hospital together. She searched the hospital and found Temperance on the a balcony staring off into the distance at nothing. She put her hand on Temperance's shoulder.

"Sweetie, it's getting late and you haven't seen Booth." she said gently. Temperance didn't look at her

"I think I love him, Ange." she whispered. Angela didn't say anything at first, she had waited a long time for Temperance to realize what she had just confessed. Angela wished it had been under different circumstances that it had happened.

"Oh sweetie, I know." She said stroking Temperance's hair.

"I'm gonna loose him. He'll never know how I truly feel about him." She said with despair.

"I think he knows how you feel more than you think and it's not too late to tell him sweetie. The doctor's say it's possible that he can hear us." Angela said trying to comfort her friend. Temperance turned and looked at her.

"Thank you. You look tired, you should go home and get some sleep." Angela smiled slightly "Will you be okay here alone." Temperance answered without hesitation

"Yes Ange. I'm not going to lie to you, I'm not okay. I don't think I will be for a long time. But there isn't anything you or anyone can do about that right now. Go home and get some sleep." Angela hugged her

"If you need me don't hesitate to call me." she said turning and leaving. Temperance stood on the balcony alone for a few minutes before walking to Booth's room. She stood outside his door for awhile trying to get the courage to go in. When she finally did go in the breath was sucked from her lungs as she looked at the man who couldn't possibly be Booth lying there. He was hooked up to all sorts of machines and he looked so frail. She walked over and fell into the hard chair next to his bed. As she grabbed his too cold hand she whispered

"Booth... Seeley?" She closed her eyes and tried to picture him the way she knew him. She saw him ginning in his way that made her breathless. If she dared to look him in his eyes she knew her heart would melt and she would start to become dizzy. Oh god, she thought. I love him so much. A tear fell down her cheek and she opened her eyes. Reaching a shaking hand to touch his cheek.

"Seeley... The doctors said that you might be able to hear me." She paused awkwardly, closing her eyes a moment and taking a big breath.

"I... I just want you to know that I love you. I love you." She repeated and laughed coldly "Guess it's a little late. I guess I'm just meant to loose everyone I ever love, to be alone." She wiped away the tears that were falling down her cheeks.

"Please don't leave me. I don't know how to live without you. Please." She begged without hope. Her sobs shook her whole body and she let go of Booth's hand, hugging her legs to her chest. She cried herself to sleep and was woken by a harsh beeping. She jumped to her feet and looked at Booth. He was convulsing, not breathing.

"Help, someone help him!" She called out frantically. Nurses rushed into the room pushing her out of the way. She left the room and slumped down against the wall. After what felt like an eternity the nurses exited the room, one walking over to her. The nurse was middle aged, she wore her dyed blond hair in a tight bun and her kind brown eyes were softened with concern. She crouched down next to Temperance

"We managed to get agent Booth stable again." She said then she stood, holding her hand out her hand. Temperance took it letting the nurse help her up.

"My name is Christine, but you can call me Chris." The nice nurse said. "Why don't we get you cleaned up and get you something to eat." She said motioning for Temperance to follow her. Chris gave Temperance some scrubs to change into and soon after Temperance had returned to Booth's room Chris appeared with food.

"I know you may not feel very hungry right now, but you should at least try to eat, okay?" She said smiling kindly. Temperance didn't think she could choke down any food at the moment but for some reason she didn't want to disappoint the nice nurse.

"Okay, I will. Thank you, for everything." she said.

"Of course. If you need anything else let me know." Chris said walking away. Temperance sat in the uncomfortable chair next to Booth's bed again and gently grabbed his hand.

"Seeley," she whispered "you're strong. You can't die. Please... fight." She reached up with her free hand and stroked his cheek, her fingers tracing his features.

"Do you remember when we first met Seeley." She paused "I knew then that you were different, you made me feel like nobody ever had." She smiled slightly "I shouldn't have been so stubborn, I wish I hadn't tried so hard not to notice how you made me feel. Since the beginning you have always been there for me. Even when I was thinking of leaving with Sully you unselfishly told me to go. You wanted me to be happy but being around you is what makes me happy." Temperance fell silent and she sat watching him for the rest of the night. A couple times throughout the night there were close calls where she was sure she was going to loose Booth for good but to the doctor's amazement Booth made it through the night. Booth fought through the next couple of nights and the doctors began noticing improvement, he was getting better. Temperance stayed by his side the entire time, refusing to go home.

One particularly dull day rain splattered the windows and the sun didn't shine through the thick clouds. Temperance sat in her usual uncomfortable chair next to Booth's bed she was holding a book in her hand but she wasn't really reading any of the words in front of her. She was completely lost in thought, chewing her bottom lip. Booth opened his eyes and took in his surroundings. His eyes fell on Temperance and a smile danced across his lips.

"Bones." He said he voice cracking. The book fell from her hands and her head snapped up, her eyes locked with his. A huge smile broke out across her face.

"Seeley, you're awake." she said reaching for the water sitting on the table nearby. She helped him drink from the straw and when he was done set it back onto the table.

"How long have I been out?" He asked.

"A week and two days." She said grimly. He reached out and took her hand. She jumped slightly. He smiled up at her.

"Bones, theres something I need to tell you." She looked away and he took his free hand and weakly turned her head so she was looking him in the eyes.

"Temperance, I love you." He said, his eyes burning into hers. A tear slid down her cheek and Booth wiped it away.

"I love you too Seeley. I don't know what I would do without you. When I thought I had lost you for good I wanted to die. You are my everything Seeley." He smiled and patted the space next to him on the bed. She laid next to him and he pulled her into a gentle kiss.

Well there u have it... tell me watcha think

Edit: I took GorgeousGummyBear's advice and formatted the story differently from how I originally had it and I think it looks better. If anyone else has ways I can improve this story please let me know.


End file.
